


Bear Arms

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: It's been a long day for Tony, who just wants the comfort only his honeybear can provide. (Bingo Square S2)





	Bear Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to start out my Tony Stark Bingo! I'm excited to work on this and glad to be a part of the event! All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Tony drags his feet as he exits the elevator, suit jacket hanging on his arm and a fist rubbing at his eye tiredly. As he goes up to his workshop door, his face brightens as he catches sight of Rhodey. Rhodey smiles at him as he enters. "Hey, Tony," he greets softly.

" _Honeybear_ ," Tony sighs with relief. He dumps his jacket on his table as he walks over to the couch. Rhodey opens his arms, and Tony falls into them, practically crawling on top of him to nose at his neck. "Today sucked." Rhodey hums and runs his fingers through Tony's hair. "There were so many meetings and rude people. There was _bad coffee_."

"The travesty," he says sympathetically. "Did they at least have the creamer you like?" He sighs and pouts.

"Yes. It was all mine. No one else could have any." Rhodey chuckles.

"Of course not." He gently pushes Tony back, grinning at the still-present pout. "How about a shower and shitty movies?" Tony tries to retain his pout, but his lips twitch anyway.

"Fine. Get the snacks and the movie?" Rhodey can barely nod before Tony hops out of his lap and runs into the room attached to the workshop. He chuckles fondly as he goes and grabs Tony's favorite blankets to essentially make a nest out of the couch. He goes into the mini-fridge and grabs a six-pack of soda and the fruit chips that Tony keeps hidden around. He sets them around a table and has JARVIS put on their _Sharknado_ playlist. He's settling into the blankets when Tony comes back out in Rhodey's stolen MIT sweatshirt and comfortable boxers. Tony cuddles up next to him, tucking himself under his arm, as the first movie starts.

Tony feeds himself and Rhodey, who only keeps one hand free for drinking as the other sits in Tony's hair. They mock and make fun of the movie, giggling to each other and leaning into each other when the laughter is too strong. Besides a couple of bathroom breaks, they stay glued to each other throughout the night. By the end of the last movie, Tony is asleep and drooling on his shoulder. He smiles softly at him and shuffles around. Tony clings tighter to him and barely opens his eyes.

"Don' leave me," he mumbles softly. Rhodey kisses his forehead.

"Not leaving you, Tones. Just getting you to a real bed." Tony makes a small noise of protest as Rhodey pulls away from him to drape a blanket around him and pick him up bridal style. His head flops against his shoulder as he carries him into the bedroom, laying him down in the middle against the pillows. Rhodey makes quick work of stripping down to his t-shirt and boxers and slides under the blanket with him. Tony whines and lays on top of him, legs wrapped around Rhodey's and face tucked in his neck. Hands rub along his back, quickly soothing him back to a sound sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love casual intimacy and cuddling among friends and can absolutely see this happening. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
